Mystic Moon
by Murphy22
Summary: Emily Lockwood, Tyler's cousin, has come to Mystic Falls looking to escape her troublesome past and start fresh her senior year. She has romantic feelings for both Matt and Jeremy. Matt was her childhood crush ,and Jeremy is her new and exciting crush. Who will she choose, and can she escape the family curse?
1. Chapter 1

Emily Lockwood was going to Mystic Falls to spend the year with her aunt and cousin, Tyler. She hadn't seen him since they were kids. She was so excited. She wasn't happy about why her parents were sending her away though. She had been getting into fights at school. She didn't understand why she was always so easily angered. She gets it from her father. Mystic Falls was her new start. She could transform into a whole new person. Maybe she would find love? Anything can happen.

She arrived at the Lockwood's. It was a magnificent house. Emily had never seen anything like it. Tyler came to greet her. He had changed a lot. He was no longer a scrawny awkward child. He was a man. She could tell he probably had a lot of girls applying for his affection. He had noticed that she had grown up pretty good too. She had the same skin tone as Tyler with deep brown eyes. Her long flowing hair was amazingly beautiful. They hugged each other. Tyler said, "Wow Em you sure have grown up."

She giggled," Yeah well you have too. I'm so happy to be here."

"Yeah this year's gonna be great. Hey come inside there's someone I want you to meet."

She walked inside curious of what she was about to see. Emily walked inside and saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair standing there smiling at her. The girl appeared to be friendly. The second she saw Emily she ran up to her, and she hugged her. This seemed so strange to Emily. Did she know this girl? After the girl quit hugging her she smiled and began to introduce herself. Her name was Caroline Forbes, Tyler's girlfriend. She sounded like a very nice person and she and Tyler looked good together. Caroline and Tyler showed her to her room and helped her to unpack. They left her alone for a few minutes. She could hear them whispering in the hallway, but she wasn't sure about what. In the hallway Caroline whispered," Do you think she is a werewolf?"

Tyler responded," I'm not sure. I mean she has the potential to be because she is a Lockwood, but I don't know if she has ever killed anybody. Her mom said that she was always getting into fights and that's how I started, but that was before I…"

Tyler dropped his head. Caroline put her hand on his neck.

"It was an accident Tyler. If she is a werewolf we will help her, and if not we will make sure she never does."

Tyler nodded. That was the real reason he wanted her to come visit. He knew he couldn't save himself, but maybe there was still hope for his cousin. They both went back inside and continued to help her unpack. He was glad that he had more family here. Ever since his dad and uncle died he hadn't really had anyone who had the same urges as him. Maybe they could help each other. More importantly he wanted to keep something about him human, and she was it.

The next day Tyler and Emily went to school. It was both their senior year. It would be difficult for her to adjust to a new school in such a limited amount of time, but the change would be better than her staying at her old school. She walked past the nameless faces as she came to her locker. Of course she was right next to Tyler. A boy walked up to Tyler. The boy seemed slightly familiar to her. He was cute. He had short blonde hair with gorgeous blue eyes. Tyler introduced him. It was Matt. Emily remembered him from when she use to visit. Matt and Tyler use to be inseparable as kids. She use to have the hugest crush on him. Matt was actually her first kiss. She started to think maybe she would date him again. She wasn't entirely sure what she would do, but she was glad there were opportunities out there for her.

The bell rang and she, Tyler and Matt went their separate ways. She headed to English. Emily sat in the back. She wasn't very good at English, so she tried to stay as far away from the front as she could. On her way to her desk she ran into someone. It was a cheerleader. The girl sneered at her and gave her a death stare. This angered Emily. She hated to be looked at like that. The rage began to grow in her. Then she heard the teacher tell everyone to sit. She snapped out of her trance of rage and she sat down. Emily didn't understand why she got mad at the little things, but she did.

At lunch she thought about sitting with Tyler and his friends, but she wanted to make friends on her own. She saw a lonely boy sitting by himself. Maybe he needed someone to talk to. She walked over and sat across from him. The boy was cute. The boys in Mystic Falls looked better than the ones back home. She said," Hi. I'm Emily. I'm Tyler's cousin."

He replied," Oh. I didn't know he had a cousin coming to visit."

"Are you two friends?"

He chuckled.

"Not exactly. We're more like acquaintances at the most."

"Oh…what's your name?"

"Jeremy…Jeremy Gilbert."

"Right you're Elena's little brother. We've met before, but we were really young."

They talked all of lunch. He talked about drawing. She was use to that because Tyler is a drawer too. She really found him interesting. He was a little younger than him, but he seemed like such a nice guy. Jeremy invited her to come to his house after school, and she accepted. Emily knew it wasn't a date, but maybe it would turn into something, and if not at least she made a friend. The day was going pretty well.

Things were going to well. So of course something had to happen that would ruin her day. After lunch she walked to her locker. Then she saw the cheerleader from earlier this morning. She thought the girl was going to make some stupid comment or something, so she prepared herself. She could not get in trouble for anymore fights. This was her last chance. The cheerleader said,"Hi. My name is Lilah. I heard you were Tyler's cousin. I wanted to invite you to my party tonight, and I saw you hanging out the Jeremy so he can come too." Then as quickly as she came she bounced out of sight. Why had she invited her? Maybe Lilah was sorry for how she treated her or maybe it was just because she was related to Tyler. Either way now she had somewhere to invite Jeremy to on a date.

She walked over to Jeremy's house. He came to the door and invited her in. He was playing video games. He was about to turn it off, but then Emily offered to play against him. He seemed shocked that she wanted to play video games. He started the game and they played for what seemed like hours. Emily finally got up the courage to ask him. She said," Hey Jeremy there's supposed to be a party at this girl Lilah's house. I was wondering did you wanna go…with me?"

He replied, "Like on a date?"

"Well yeah."

She bit her lip. He pondered it.

"I would love to."

They both smiled.

They had arrived at the party. Everything seemed crazy and fun. Emily had never real been to a lot of parties. She was kind of an outcast. Most people didn't want to hang out with someone who got into fights all the time. Jeremy invited her to dance. Emily wasn't sure if she knew how, but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get close to him. They made their way to the dance floor. Before they started to dance Lilah pulled her aside. Lilah told Jeremy that she would bring her back. She looked back at him disappointed. Lilah took her outside to a secluded location. She wasn't sure what was going on. Lilah said," So you're new here. You need to know your place."

Emily asked, "My place?"

"Yes. You probably didn't know this, but I am going to date Matt. I know you two had something when you were younger, but that's over. And I don't appreciate you pushing me in class because you were jealous."

Emily was getting upset.

"What are you talking about? I don't want Matt and I didn't do it on purpose.

Lilah got up close to her face.

"Yes you did and you will learn your place or I will put you in it."

This infuriated Emily. Nobody tells her what she is going to do. She decided what would happen. This girl was not going to ruin her last year. Lilah kept talking about making her social life horrible. SO many thoughts raced through her head. All the reasons she left her home came flooding back. Things started to seem like they were going dark. She was seeing red. Lilah stopped talking and gave her a shoved. Emily, not knowing her own strength, pushed her down as hard as she could. She thought she heard a crack. Lilah's head had hit a rock. There was blood flowing everywhere. Emily began to freak out. What just happened? She checked her pulse. Lilah was dead. Suddenly Emily got a pain in her chest. It was so intense that it started to pulse through her whole body. She was writhing in pain on the ground. Tyler ran out from the party and she grabbed her. Caroline ran out right behind him. Tyler picked Emily's head up and in place of her deep brown eyes was golden brown. Tyler had failed.


	2. Chapter 2

While Tyler and Caroline buried the body, Emily sat in the living room of the Gilbert family. She just sat there not moving a muscle. She was in shock. Jeremy brought her a glass of water, but she wouldn't take it. Jeremy walked back to the kitchen to where Elena was. Jeremy said," She hasn't moved or said anything since it happened."

Elena responded," I'm not surprised it's hard to take somebody's life even if it was an accident."

"I want to help her, but I don't know how."

"We just need to get her through this. She's probably very confused."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Jeremy walked over to Emily and sat next to her. He attempted to put his arm around her, but at the last second he pulled back. He knew it was hard to accept that werewolves, vampires, and hybrids existed. He just didn't know how to make it easier on her. He wished he could make her forget. He started to realize why Elena had his memory erased. Jeremy hated that she did that, but now he could empathize with her more now. He couldn't take these memories though. She needs to know if she's going to be a werewolf. He reached for her hand, but before he touched her she ran out the door. He went after her, but as soon as he got to the door she was gone.

Emily didn't know where she was running to, but she knew it was better than staying there. She had found out why she has always been so angry. Now she was furious that she didn't know before. Maybe she could have prevented it if she knew. How could she have killed someone? She didn't like the girl, but she didn't deserve to die. This would haunt her forever. She knew she would be punished though. Being a werewolf was her punishment. This would be her torture, but somehow it didn't seem like enough. At least she was alive. She wasn't being buried and never to be found again. Knowing that she ruined a life would torture her as well, but she deserved it.

She ended up in the park. She didn't know the town very well, but she remembered that she loved the park. Tyler, Matt, and she would always hang out there during the summer. It felt more like home than any other place. Then she saw Matt walk up to her and sit next to her on the park bench. Did he know? Matt looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes. They were mesmerizing. They sat in silence for a while. He knew. She could tell by the look in his eyes. He knew everything and he was worried about her. Matt broke the silence and asked, "Are you okay?" Emily couldn't form the words to describe how not okay she was. The tears were coming. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She buried her face in Matt's chest and cried. She cried like a baby. She didn't know what else to do. She felt so alone. She couldn't do this. Matt hugged her tightly. He wasn't going to let her go. He comforted her. She really appreciated it, but Emily felt like she didn't deserve it. Why should a murderer feel better? She tried to push him back, but his grip was to strong or maybe she was too vulnerable at the time. He wouldn't let go, and she honestly didn't want him to.

Matt walked Emily back home. Tyler and Caroline were there waiting for her. When Tyler saw her he was very relieved. He ran up to her and hugged her. She loved Tyler, but right now she was angry with him. She accepted the hug though. Then she said goodbye to Matt and went upstairs. She knew Tyler was upset with how cold she was acting, but right now coldness was all she could feel. When she got to her room she got under the covers. She wished she could rewind the day and start all over, but she couldn't. So much for her fresh start. She checked her phone and saw she had a missed call from Jeremy. He was probably one of the only good things that happened today. She knew she should call him back. She sat up and dialed the number. The phone rang and said, "Hello?" His voice made her feel so much better, but it wasn't Jeremy's voice. She had called Matt.

She replied," Hey. It's Emily. I just wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you Em. Please remember that."

"I will."

She hung up the phone. Matt was another good thing that had happened to her. He made her feel so safe. She knew she didn't deserve him or Jeremy though. She liked them both, but if Lilah couldn't have a boyfriend than why should she. Emily thought about calling Jeremy, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She decided to talk to him in school. She put her phone up and got ready to go to bed. Then there she was. Lilah was standing at the end of her bed. At first Emily thought it was a dream, but she hadn't gone to sleep yet. Was this real? Was she going crazy? Lilah just stood there smiling. This would be her torment. She would see Lilah. Lilah would be her curse.


End file.
